Rocha
by LikeFawkes
Summary: Os passos baixos se aproximando fez com que todo o ar pesado a sua volta se dissipasse. O arrepio pelo corpo e o perfume fresco lhe invadindo as narinas anunciou a chegada do único fio de esperança que a mantinha sã. Suspirou aliviada, a pressão no peito se transformando em um palpitar forte e marcado. Estava a salvo.


Apoiou a testa nos joelhos da perna encolhida puxando o ar úmido pelas narinas. As ondas batiam com violência contra as rochas inabaláveis, o som revoltado a fazendo se acalmar lentamente. As nuvens carregadas se mesclavam com as brancas escondendo o azul claro do céu. Sentiu o vento frio bater contra sua pele desprotegida, uma respiração desesperada pela boca a fazendo sentir o gosto salgado. As gaivotas gritavam rumando para o sul ajudando o mar a avisar que a tempestade estava à caminho.

A figura desolada sentada na mais alta das rochas apertou os próprios braços desprotegidos com força. Não por frio, não por medo.

– Não..

Balbuciou com a garganta fechada pelas lágrimas que se negava a derramar. O vento úmido brincava com os cabelos claros, a camisa marrom batia levemente contra suas costas anunciando movimento. Ergueu a cabeça com o cenho franzido quando escutou conversas altas, olhou em direção a praia encontrando a origem do som. Um grupo de surfistas corria para o lado contrário ao mar. Seus olhos se voltaram para as águas turbulentas à sua frente, um único mergulho, um último suspiro...

Um raio majestoso cortou o céu cinza, o vento se tornando ainda mais violento. Estudou a distância que estava da beirada, cinco, seis passos? As ondas ainda batiam lá embaixo, vez ou outra os respingos das mais altas e mais fortes chegavam ao corpo pálido inerte em pensamentos sobre a rocha que a acolhia. Um clarão iluminou as nuvens antes do trovão soar soberano sobre a cidade quieta. Uma única gota grossa bateu na mão esquerda, a estudou calmamente antes de dar uma atenção especial para uma pequena marca branca e disforme no pulso. A cicatriz era antiga, mas a vontade de abri-la novamente pulsava em sua nuca. Fechou os olhos com força se negando a sucumbir aos sentimentos e atos erradiços, um dia ruim não valeria o tempo que esteve se cuidando.

– Não.

A negação veio mais forte. Rangeu os dentes sentindo as lágrimas molharem os olhos castanhos. Tudo o que queria era não sentir aquela pressão em seu peito, não ter aquele bombardeamento de emoções. Era difícil continuar firme, era difícil lutar contra o que sempre fazia em momentos como aqueles. Era como um vício, era uma válvula de escape.

Os passos baixos se aproximando fez com que todo o ar pesado a sua volta se dissipasse. O arrepio pelo corpo e o perfume fresco lhe invadindo as narinas anunciou a chegada do único fio de esperança que a mantinha sã. Suspirou aliviada, a pressão no peito se transformando em um palpitar forte e marcado. Estava a salvo.

– É bom saber os lugares onde você possa estar, mas da próxima vez não desligue o celular.

A voz rouca da recém chegada soou autoritária e preocupada. A dona dos cabelos dourados a olhou com pesar, não queria deixá-la daquela forma. Viu a figura de pé com os braços cruzados fitando o horizonte com os olhos chocolates semicerrados, a pele levemente bronzeada e o cabelo castanho ondulado batia na altura da cintura. O rosto pequeno e delicado se mostrava irritado, o cenho franzido confirmava isso.

– Eu nem estou com o celular. - Desviou os olhos para o oceano a sua frente. - Não gosto.

– Já cansamos de escutar esse discurso. - Trocou o peso do corpo para a outra perna. - Mas que droga, Demi. Não é como se você estivesse sozinha nessa. Estamos juntas.

– Pelas suas palavras parece que já sabe da novidade. - Forçou um riso seco pela garganta.

– Se você se refere ao seu pai eu..

– Patrick. - Demi cortou de imediato. - O nome dele é Patrick, não o nomeie como se fosse meu pai porque isso ele nunca foi.

As ondas batendo contra as pedras preencheu o silêncio entre as duas figuras.

– Quer conversar sobre isso? - Demi ouviu a pergunta e puxou uma respiração mais profunda.

– Na verdade, sim. - Pausou unindo as sobrancelhas sem desviar a atenção do mar agitado. - Depois de todos esses anos, depois de tudo o que ele fez com a nossa família, minha mãe tem a audácia de aceitá-lo de volta. Por favor, me explique como ela pode ter tanta coragem para isso porque eu não consigo entender.

Mais um clarão entre as nuvens antes do barulho ensurdecedor cair sobre a terra. Demi deixou que um sorriso sarcástico brincasse no canto dos lábios fartos ao notar o silêncio da outra.

– Estou esperando sua explicação, Selena. - Informou descontraída arrastando os pés descalços na pedra.

– Se eu disser que ela o ama, você irá bufar. - Respondeu simples arrancando de fato um muxoxo irritado da Lovato. - Eu não posso explicar essas coisas, a única coisa que posso fazer é estar ao seu lado e não permitir que você caia.

Um novo raio cortou o céu escuro trazendo algumas gotas grossas. Selena estendeu a mão direita para a loira sentada ganhando a atenção dos olhos castanhos.

– Vamos pra casa antes que essa tempestade nos impeça. - Sugeriu séria.

– Não quero ir pra casa. - Demi rosnou entre os dentes, os olhos nitidamente vermelhos pela raiva. - Não quero pôr os pés naquele lugar enquanto aquele homem estiver lá.

– Demi.. - Chamou calma porém autoritária. - Vamos pra casa, para nossa casa. - Especificou.

A mais nova considerou aquelas palavras confusa fitando os olhos chocolates pacientes antes de aceitar a mão estendida e ser puxada para cima.

–x-x-x-

Selena bateu a mão no interruptor iluminando o aposento aconchegante. Adentrou na pequena sala deixando chaves e celular sobre um armário médio encostado na parede. Os móveis rústicos de madeira combinava perfeitamente com o único estofado no meio do cômodo, o carpete posto enfrente a lareira charmosa parecia convidativo demais. Voltou os olhos para a Lovato notando a pouca roupa que vestia para o clima gelado.

– Café? - Sugeriu ganhando um meio sorriso da mais nova.

Demi correu os olhos pela sala mais uma vez quando Selena desapareceu de sua frente. Notava a sutil mudança. Não havia papeladas sob a mesa de centro, as garrafas de vinho e uísque haviam sumido da estante e os porta retratos que decoravam o batente da lareira substituídos. Caminhou até uma das fotos deixando que o sorriso brincasse nos lábios.

Se dirigiu à cozinha cruzando os braços e se apoiou no portal. Os olhos castanhos estudaram o corpo em movimento no meio da cozinha de costas para o seu, os cabelos castanhos dançando de um lado para o outro enquanto preparava a cafeteira.

– Você conseguiu mesmo tomar posse da casa de praia do Bryan. - O comentário fez o riso contido da Gomez chegar até seus ouvidos.

– Ele quis morar com a minha mãe, acho que a troca foi bem justa. - Deu de ombros.

– Quando foi que isso aconteceu? - Entortou a cabeça prestando mais atenção nas pernas de Selena enquanto tentava alcançar um pote em uma prateleira alta.

– Ele fez a mudança dele ontem durante a noite. - Se virou de frente se apoiando no armário com um sorriso largo em direção a Lovato. - Eu fiz a minha hoje pela manhã.

O som da cafeteira fez Selena quebrar o contato dos olhos e se voltar para o que estava fazendo. Demi descruzou os braços dando leves passos em sua direção, colou os corpos olhando a mais velha trabalhar no liquido preto por cima dos ombros. Afastou os cabelos castanhos do pescoço deixando a região livre, Selena sentiu o arrepio com o beijo delicado que recebeu na nuca. A mão esquerda segurava sua cintura enquanto a direita fazia uma leve carícia com as unhas pelo braço nu, a mordida no trapézio a fez ronronar.

– Dems.. - Largou o que estava fazendo imobilizando as mãos. - Estou mexendo com coisa quente.

– É, você está quente. - Sorriu maliciosa, Selena deixou um riso fraco escapar pelo nariz.

– É sério. - Se virou empurrando a Lovato para longe de seu corpo. - Acende a lareira enquanto eu termino isso aqui?

Demi arqueou uma sobrancelha parecendo se divertir com a situação. Olhou envolta umedecendo os lábios antes de fixar os olhos escuros nos chocolates a sua frente. Selena tensionou o corpo com a expressão que a mais nova exibia, ela não iria fazer o que tinha pedido. Um passo foi o bastante para Demi tomar a boca carnuda da mais velha com fome. Colou os corpos a pressionando contra o armário sentindo as mãos delicadas correr pelo seu cabelo loiro. A abraçou com força impedindo que qualquer fissura ficasse entre as duas, a língua exigente explorava a boca da outra com urgência. Segurou a cintura de Selena a impulsionando para cima da bancada se posicionando entre as pernas bem torneadas as apertando sem se afastar dos lábios receptivos, correu as mãos para dentro da camisa vermelha lhe arranhando as costas. O gemido de Selena foi abafado pelo beijo, o corpo reagia e se arrepiava a cada toque que recebia. As línguas se encostando de forma sensual e provocante impedia que o ar entrasse completamente em seus pulmões. Demi largou da boca inchada se ocupando com o pescoço cheiroso, sentiu o ponto de pulso disparado quando correu a língua por ali.

– Dems, para.. - Selena engoliu em seco com a respiração superficial, mas as caricias apenas se intensificaram. - Demi! - Tomou força para empurrá-la mais uma vez.

Demi puxou o oxigênio tentando acalmar a respiração ofegante, prendeu o riso ao notar a confusão da mulher a sua frente.

– Vai pra sala. - Selena ordenou pulando para o chão. - Agora. - Passou as mãos pelo cabelo soltando o ar lentamente.

–x-x-x-

Posicionou a madeira seca e o nó de pinho sobre a grade antes de abrir o registro. A labareda contida surgiu dentre os galhos gerando calor ao seu redor. Se afastou da lareira olhando através da janela o mar revoltado, árvores dançando com o vento forte, algumas gotas fortes batiam no vidro. Sentiu o cheiro de café ficar mais forte a cada passo que soava contra o assoalho. Uma xícara apareceu a sua frente antes do corpo parar ao seu lado.

– Obrigada. - Sussurrou antes de sorver a cafeína.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se perpetuou entre as duas. Não era desconfortável, era natural.

– Melhor? - Selena a olhou com um tom gentil.

– Sim, obrigada. - Suspirou com ar de sorriso. - E você sempre me salvando.

– Gosto de fazer isso. - A puxou para seus braços afagando os fios dourados. - Vamos conversar?

– Argh.. - Demi escondeu o rosto no pescoço quente. - Não.

Selena riu a guiando para o sofá, se sentou colocando a Lovato em seu colo.

– Mas é necessário. - Explicou alisando a covinha do queixo da mais nova.

– Sobre o que você quer falar? - Demi soltou com a voz firme. - Da babaca da minha mãe ou do imbecil que voltou? Eu prefiro falar da desgraçada da minha irmã que se casou e foi morar em outro estado me deixando aqui sozinha. - Soou sarcástica.

– Ual, quem vê você falando assim até pensa que a odeia.

– Nesse momento? Sim.

– Pare de falar besteiras, se ela estivesse aqui batia com a almofada na sua cara.

– Mas ela não está.

– Pare de ser tão infantil. - A repreendeu seriamente. - Dallas tem a vida dela e em nenhum momento te deixou na mão. Não jogue a culpa nela, você sabe que isso é injusto.

Demi abaixou os olhos com o pequeno bico nos lábios rosados.

– É difícil respirar perto dele. - Soltou com um fio de voz. - Minha mãe parece tão feliz, parece que o passado nunca existiu, que foi tudo coisa da minha cabeça, parece que ele está constantemente me provocando. Eu não suporto a ideia de aceitá-lo depois de tudo, eu não consigo. - Os olhos trêmulos explicaram em meio ao desespero.

Selena a apertou entre seus braços dando o refúgio que a baixinha necessitava no momento. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos a beijando no topo da cabeça. Demi se sentia segura, protegida, mas o pesar sobre as coisas que saiam de sua boca apertavam o coração.

– Eu tenho uma proposta pra você. - Selena sussurrou entre os cabelos loiros.

– Não, agora quem não quer transar na cozinha sou eu. - A resposta veio abafada e risonha despertando um riso mais alto na Gomez.

– Céus, você só pensa nisso.

– Só estou com saudade. Você fica aí toda ocupada com faculdade e trabalho, mal sobra tempo pra mim. - Resmungou dengosa.

– Como se sua agenda não fosse tão apertada quanto a minha. - Contra argumentou. - Hey, a proposta tem haver com isso. - Confessou fazendo com que a Lovato saísse de seu pescoço para encará-la.

– Prossiga. - Instruiu com os olhos estreitos.

– Bom.. - Suspirou descansando as costas no encosto do estofado. - Bryan não liberou a casa só pra mim.

– Como assim? - Franziu o cenho.

– Lembra do que eu disse na praia? "Nossa casa". - Pausou percebendo um brilho de compreensão nos olhos castanhos a sua frente. - Essa casa não é só minha, é nossa. Você tem parte nela, você terá uma chave.

– Você..

– Eu adoraria que você vinhesse morar comigo. - Cortou em um fôlego só. - Nossas vidas andam tão corridas e esse namoro distante é uma droga. Não tem nada haver com seus problemas em casa e não quero que pense que estou pressionando. Só que quero poder acordar do seu lado todos os dias, tomar banho juntas, cozinhar enquanto você canta, assistir televisão até tar..

As palavras cessaram quando os lábios macios foram pressionados contra os seus, as mãos quentes seguravam o rosto delicado com carinho. Se afastou com um sorriso brilhante na boca enquanto Selena a olhava meio tonta.

– Acho que isso foi um sim. - Sussurrou em meio ao riso seco.

Demi sorriu mais abertamente pincelando o nariz no da Gomez carinhosamente antes de levantar o rosto lhe dando um beijo na testa.

– Foi sim. - Confirmou em voz alta.

Selena se inclinou a beijando com vontade. As aflições, mágoas e incertezas subitamente sumindo do coração da mais nova. Demi sentiu Selena levantar com seu corpo a fazendo se afastar da boca.

– O que? - Perguntou confusa olhando pro sorriso de canto que a Gomez esboçava.

– Eu quero inaugurar o nosso quarto primeiro. - Sussurrou sugestiva fazendo uma expressão maliciosa aparecer na Lovato. - Depois a gente inaugura a sala.

– E a cozinha. - Completou arrancando uma risada rouca de Selena que lhe beijava o queixo.

– É, eu gostei do lance lá na cozinha. - Confessou descendo o rosto pelo pescoço pálido o arranhando com os dentes.

–x-x-x-

O relâmpago iluminou todo o quarto. Demi passeava com as mãos pelo corpo deitado na cama enquanto distribuía beijos molhados ao longo da barriga lisa, os cabelos loiros revoltados a deixando ainda mais sexy. Se afastou da pele quente e perfeita olhando para Selena, a boca vermelha entreaberta deixando a respiração ofegante sair, os seios descobertos completamente rígidos. A Gomez levantou o tronco juntando os corpos em um abraço forte, a boca atacando o pescoço suado da Lovato enquanto sentia a mulher rebolar contra sua coxa. Demi buscou sua boca novamente intensificando o roçar de seu centro na perna.

– Quero você dentro de mim. - Demi gemeu colada na boca carnuda.

Sem pensar duas vezes Selena deslizou uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo perfeito indo em direção ao ponto pulsante. Um gemido cortou o beijo profundo das duas quando a Lovato sentiu a penetração, os movimentos lentos lhe torturando.

– Mais.. - Resfolegou enquanto rebolava de forma sensual contra os dedos habilidosos.

Jogou a cabeça pra trás sentindo os movimentos se intensificarem, os gemidos sofridos eram liberado sem esforço pela garganta perfeita. Encostou a testa na de Selena investindo o quadril contra as estocadas precisas, até que o grito agudo veio trazendo calmaria a tempestade que sentia em seu ventre.

Demi estava deitada no peito da mulher enquanto o fino lençol cobria os corpos, o cafuné em sua cabeça a fazia se sentir leve.

– Pare com isso. - Selena sussurrou ainda acariciando o couro cabeludo.

– Parar com o que? - Perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

– De pensar. - Suspirou. - Ele não merece sua preocupação.

– Estou preocupada com minha mãe, não com ele. - Fechou os olhos se agarrando ao corpo da Gomez. - Eu não estarei lá para me certificar de que está tudo bem.

– Reconsiderando minha proposta? - Selena sentiu o peito se apertar, Demi ergueu a cabeça olhando nos olhos chocolates.

– É claro que não! Nunca. O meu lugar é com você, não tem nem o que ser discutido. - Foi taxativa notando Selena tentar segurar o sorriso mas os olhos a entregavam. - Quer saber, ela fez a escolha dela e eu realmente desejo que ela venha ser feliz mesmo se for ao lado dele, mas eu não quero ter participação nisso.

– São seus pa...

– É a minha mãe! - Corrigiu a frase da Gomez antes mesmo de ser terminada.

– Está certo. - Ergueu uma sobrancelha estudando o rosto bonito da mais nova. - Quando é que vamos trazer suas coisas aqui pra casa?

– Pra nossa casa? - Um sorriso tímido brincou nos lábios vermelhos provocando um sorriso largo em Selena.

– Nossa casa. - Confirmou acariciando a fissura no queixo da mulher antes de juntar as bocas em um beijo calmo.

A ideia de casa que se passava pela mente de Demi era muito diferente das paredes que as cercavam. Era perto de Selena que se sentia segura, onde se protegia do vento, do calor, do frio, da tempestade. Era nos braços dela que nada podia lhe atingir, era nos braços dela que as preocupações desapareciam. Ela era seu fio de esperança, seu abrigo, seu lar e o seu porto seguro. Era o que sempre a manteve sã, era o que sempre a deixava forte, o que colocava seus pés no chão. Era a rocha que lhe acolhia em meio a tempestade.


End file.
